The Tudor Rose
by Sapphire2460
Summary: She turned to a page and read aloud. "She is as pure and innocence as a white roses and as fierce and passionate as a red rose she is my tudor rose and she shall always remain my tudor rose ."
1. Chapter 1

It seems I walk in the gardens daily to forget who I am and the responsibility that comes with it. My wife is no help at all a true harpy nagging over everything,not even the beauties around court satisfy me any more. I simply what someone who I can love and they will love in return not as Henry VIII king of England but simply Henry Tudor. My favorite spot is a small grove of white roses my father planted himself for my mother when they first married and when I came upon the grove I saw the only women in almost two months that made me truly feel anything. She sat among the roses reading in a blue gown completing her pale completion her blonde hair pulled back by a simple pearl sewn bag snood. Her beauty was breathtaking all by itself yet the aura of innocence around her made her seem so angelic. I approached her slowly not to scare the maiden who already had captured my heart.

"Milady may I been so bold as to ask your name." Her head shot up shocked by my presence she rose from the bed of roses and sunk into a deep curtsy.

"My name is Constance Carigan your majesty."

"May I ask why your are in the roses garden."

"Her majesty released me for the day so I thought I would read outside since it looked the beautiful toda- I am sorry if I have displeased your majesty."

"No but may I know what you are reading LadyConstance."

"I am reading a book of poems by Thomas Wyatt your majesty."

"And what do your think of it."

"It is very good I recommend you read it yourself your majesty."

"How about you just show me what your favorite poem is." I approached her slowly she turned to a page and read aloud.

"She is as pure and innocence as a white roses and as fierce and passionate as a red rose she is my tudor rose and she shall always remain my tudor rose ." I couldn't bring myself to say anything afterwards yet still not wanting to leave her presence I changed the subject.

"Who is your family at court Lady Constance I have not seen you or your family in my court."

"My father and brother are at court your majesty."

"We'll Lady Constance the day grows late will I see you perhaps tomorrow."

"Yes your majesty I am to go to Mass with her majesty tomorrow."

"Till then Lady Constance."

I grabbed her hand a kissed it my lips lingering on her sweet delicate hand that smelled of lavender. I raced to my chambers ignoring the bowing courtiers as I entered my Privy Chambers I told the page-boy to send for Charles my need to tell someone what had just transpired between me and the Lady Danielle. The page boy announced Charles seeing my look of joy he sat and prepared to find out the source of my new found happiness.

"May I perhaps know this new found source of joy you have your majesty."

"It is a lady Charles, beautiful lady."

"Does this beautiful lady have a name?"

"Constance Carigan."

"I know her father very well he is a good man."

"And what do you know about the lady herself."

"From all that my wife has said of her she is a truly Christian women with strong values."

"Thank you Charles you may go and we will go on a hunt tomorrow after Mass."

"Your welcome Henry."

When I finally feel asleep I dreamt of my Constance lying in our bed on the headboard my H intertwined with her C as we created a heir for all of England to love and adore beneath the satin bedcovers.


	2. A Understanding

**I woke to the sound of my dear friend and maid Eleanor waking me up.**

**"Eleanor I am awake,stop shaking me."**

**"You must hurry the Queen will be waking soon"**

**"Alright I am getting up, what dose it look like outside?"**

**"It's it is rather sunny so perhaps a yellow gown...with a French hood!"**

**"That's a great idea get the one that I got from my Aunt but a month ago."**

**Eleanor dressed Constance in a pale yellow gown covered with lace the pale yellow satin behind the lace. Her hair was placed in a matching french hood.(No make-up or jewelry.) When all was done she looked becoming. **

**"After Mass Eleanor we can go and get some berries from town".**

**"But I-"**

**"I don't care what the rules say you are my friend and friends do things together." **

**"True, go and hurry you may be the Queens favorite this month but she hates it when her ladies are late so hurry."**

**...**

**Send for James Carigan please I wish to have a word with him before Mass.**

**James nervous for why in the world the king would possibly send for him he entered with caution. **

**Your majesty you sent for me? **

**Sit down James there is no need to worry, I just want to talk to you about your sister. **

**Oh, what would you like to know your majesty?**

**Everything.**

**For the next thirty minutes James told the king everything of his sister her likes, dislikes her whole life story. When he was finally released just before Mass he felt as of he had just set in motion something that would change the world forever even more then when the king sent his eyes on Anne Boleyn causing chaos in the world. **

**...**

**All done you majesty. **

**I will excuse you tardiness today Constance because of the wonders you have done with my hair today. **

**A guard walked in announcing the king into then Queens chambers. **

**Henry my darling it feels as if I have not seen you in so long. **

**Anne I have more important matters then sitting at your table. **

**Am I not more important then your council, as I am your wife?**

**No you are not specially when my countries security Is at stake. **

**Oh **

**.…..**

**After Mass in Constance's bedroom. **

**.**

**"Brother why dose the king treat the queen so cruelly?"**

**"Because she will not give him the one thing he desires in the whole world."**

**"Is it a son?"**

**"Oh, yes a son to secure this dynasty."**

**"Do you think the king will ever have a son?"**

**"That I cannot answer you sister I am not God"**

**As the sun finally lowered its self past the horizon Constance sat in her bed wondering if England would every have a male heir. While on the other side of the castle a king thought the same thing as the portrait of his father looked down at him.**

* * *

**Please comment , your ideas help be when i have a writers block so please! Thank you for liking my story to. I will try to update soon but i really cant make any promises, I have a busy life soo. If you haven't figured it out yet the queen is Anne Boleyn and also Eleanor is her friend which is a maid. Her father will appear more in the future so he will be in this story just not this chapter. I also know this chapter has alot of scenery changes and time jumps so just bare with me it kinda saves time for like the inportat stuff but if you guys don't like the jumps I don't really have to have them.**


	3. Adressing Problems Nicely

I have no ideas in my head to ever get rid of Anne in this story she will play a more inportant roll then Constance probabaly will. I love Anne like i love my will to live i was just showing a display of just how cruel Henry can be because he can be really cruel in real life he did worse things then tell Anne she wasn't inportant at the moment by the way he stiill loves Anne very much just she can be well... Anne. By the way if you don't like my story im not the one who forced you to read it so don't go being really cruel for no reason i want my story to be completely diffrent so it wont ever follow standards. I mean no offense at am just kinda stating a fact. I will probably never post a comment like this again i just wanted to adress all the issues anyone may have with my story at once to get it over with. I will try to up date ever two weeks or so now that summer is almost here and i have more time on my hands to write


End file.
